


His Own

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Post-Canon, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's the one to suggest it after his breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: Any, Any, running

Lucy's the one to suggest it after his breakdown. Everyone else had something in their lives that they could call their own. Schroeder had his music, Peppermint Patty and Marcie had each other, and Lucy had her therapy.

Now Charlie Brown had this.

He laced up his shoes and began his run outside. The air was crisp and Charlie Brown took in a deep breath. There was just the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement and birds. He was alone with his thoughts, but in a good way for once, and no one was judging him.

He was content.


End file.
